Should've Listened
by Black Dragon62
Summary: -Complete- It could be stretched out, but it stands on it's own. Just what the title implies, Heero should have listened. Read on to see what happens. 121 Shonen Ai.


Disclaimer: i don't own gwing.. my bad. again. I don't own the song either, Nickelback does.  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1  
  
Genre: basics Warnings: angst. Notes: Hi hi hi. I got a new cd, and this song was on it, and now I can't stop listening to it, I have it in a constant loop. And since I have nothing better to do on my day off, I decided unanimously that I should write a fanfic based on the song. I sorta tend to lean towards the tragic side of things [if you've read my other fics]. And as of yet, I haven't decided if I should extend it into more than one part. -shoulder shrug- Also, the song was meant to be for a man with a woman, but malexmale sounds better to me, so some parts of the lyrics are irrelevant.  
  
Should've Listened  
  
By Black Dragon62  
  
The sun was setting behind the horizon lazily, in it's wake, leaving beautiful steaks of oranges and reds. A man walked along a familiar path towards his home, briefcase in hand and a jacket in the other. It was a pleasant afternoon, the beautiful sunset with a fragrant summer breeze blowing softly among the trees. The man walked at a brisk pace, heading towards his home which was about 5 minutes away. He swept unruly bangs out of his cobalt blue eyes. The motion brought a memory to his clouded mind, he saw a long chestnut braid, and smiling violet eyes.  
  
As he rounded the corner he spotted his house. A white house with blue curtains and red door. A smile crossed his stoic face as he looked at the home he worked so hard for. /I wonder what he's doing... probably asleep on the couch with the tv on, like always. I wonder if he is still upset with me. What was he upset about again? Dammit I don't recall, now that I think about it, I actually don't recall a lot of things about the past few weeks. I've been neglecting him, I know, but I've had to work, I'll make it up to him tonight.../  
  
Heero put the key into the door and slowly opened the door. As he stepped inside, he set his briefcase on the floor and took his shoes off. He crept noiselessly inside towards the living room. He poked his head inside, and his eyes sought out a braided head. But nothing. The tv was off, and the room looked as if it had not been disturbed. Confused he went towards his bedroom. /Maybe Duo's asleep./ As he entered the dim room, he saw no signs of his lover. His eyes swept the room again to make sure, he took a step forwards and his foot landed on something soft. /What the?/  
  
[There's clothes all over the floor  
  
I dont remember them being there before  
  
The smell of perfume isn't here  
  
Why's there lipstick on the mirror?  
  
Still I don't understand]  
  
He lifted his foot and saw that he had stepped on a shirt. /Was that there before? When was the last time I wore, or saw that?/ Heero picked the shirt off the floor and saw that it was not alone on the white carpet. Shirts, pants, underwear, socks and shoes were scattered aimlessly on the floor and bed. Panicked, Heero checked the doors and windows of his bedroom, /no, nothing./ Then he walked over to the closet and opened the door. Nothing but a bunch of empty wire hangers were there, swaying silently. Heero ran over to the dresser and tore the drawers open, all the clothes were gone, save two or three articles. He looked around the room, and when he saw nothing, he stepped into the dimly lit hall.  
  
[No pictures left in the hall  
  
There's three new holes in the wall  
  
Where the hell's my credit cards?  
  
Why's my wallet in the yard  
  
Still I don't understand]  
  
The walls were now barren. White squares were the only things on the cream colored walls. /What happened to all the pictures? Why is it that I never took the time to actually look at them? When did this happen? Did I even notice before?/ Heero made his way down the hall, looking at the disarray of his once neat and pristine home. He was at the bottom of the staircase that led to his office. A hole was punched into the wall at the first step. He examined it with careful eyes, then moved up the stairs. He opened the door to his office, but not without regarding the hole next to the door. He let the door slide open, as he stepped inside. The only light in the room was from the light in the hall. He looked around at the papers, strewn carelessly around the floor, and noticed that his laptop was on the floor, cracked in half and broken. Above it was a hole from which it had been thrown. His eyes then went to the window, broken, with glass shards everywhere. He walked over to it calmly, as if in a daze, and looked out and into their backyard. /I'm not surprised.../ Heero looked out to see his wallet and clothes outside, drenched from the sprinkler system.  
  
[Well now I guess I should've listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough?  
  
Should see the look on my face  
  
My shit's all over the place  
  
Why's this happening to me  
  
Why'd you take both sets of keys?  
  
And still I don't understand]  
  
Heero walked down into the living room again. Dumbfounded, confused, and shocked. He plopped down into the softness of the couch and stared at nothing. /When did this happen?/ He asked himself that for the hundredth time. He let his mind wander, drift into a void where nothing existed. He had several flashbacks from the last few weeks. Troubling things that sent him to the edge of insanity. /I should have listened. I should have listened when he said he wanted to spend more time together. I should have paid attention when he cooked dinner for me, but I went straight to bed because I was tired. I should've heard him when he talked about his days at work, when he talked about stupid things like him and Quatre going shopping, and getting lost... I should've listened when he said he loved me./ Heero's eyes began to fill with crystal tears. Tears which he refused to shed. Tired and beaten, he laid on the couch, and drifted into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares, and regrets. Once asleep, The tears fell freely.  
  
[Well now I guess I should've listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
I one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough?]  
  
[Well now I guess I should've listened,]  
  
He awoke with a start. Panting he searched the room, not quite knowing what he was looking for. Then he remembered. And again, his eyes filled with anger, frustration, regret, and anguish. /What am I going to do now? What am I supposed to do now that he's gone? Dammit Duo, you made me, you showed me what life was like with you, and now you're gone... What do I do now? How am I supposed to live my life without you with me?/ He let his brown head fall into his waiting hands, and let out a frustrated cry of helplessness. "GODDAMN YOU!" He sobbed into his palms, shoulder's shaken from the effort. "FUCK YOU! You bastard! Look what you have reduced me to! A once proud man, torn by a broken heart. How could I have let you, let you in.... let you love me... and I love you in return... Damn you...."  
  
[There's clothes all over my floor  
  
I don't remember them being there before  
  
There are no candles in here  
  
Lipstick still on my mirror  
  
And still I don't understand  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough?]  
  
"Is that what you were trying to accomplish? You selfish son of a jackal? Were you trying to weaken me? To the point where I could not live without you?! To the point where I could not breathe without seeing your face? Hearing your laugh? Feeling your skin?" Heero let out another sob, though, more gently and controlled than his first. "But, I don't regret you. I hate you for weakening me, but I love you for all you've shown me. That life isn't just on a battlefield... That it's with people you love. And I love you, Duo Maxwell, I have, since the moment I looked into the amethyst pools of your eyes." He wiped away the last tears that fell from his red eyes. "I know I've made mistakes..." He whispered as he stood and headed for the door. Gently he put on his shoes, and put on his jacket. "But letting you go isn't going to be one of them. I'll find you. Believe me. Maybe not tonight, but I will... and when I have you, I'll never let go."  
  
[And now I guess I should've listened,  
  
When you said you'd had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough?]  
  
He walked out of the door and gently shut it behind him. He took a deep breath and looked out into the infinite blue sky. He spoke a quiet promise to the moon and the hidden stars, Then, quietly made his way off into the darkness.  
  
-The End-  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue this? Or is it ok the way it is? Yes, no, maybe? Anyway, LET ME KNOW! Please Review!!! 


End file.
